Love Like War
by PeddiePlease
Summary: A collection of Peddie one shots
1. Glitter in the Air

~Inspired by Glitter in the Air by P!nk~

* * *

She knew it was coming. She knew it from the start.

_I should have never trusted him. I shouldn't have gone back to him_. Patricia scolded herself.

From the beginning of their relationship, they had had rough bumps, sure, but no one could deny the passion, the subtext, in their words to one and other. Patricia felt it, as did Eddie, all their friends could see it. It was clear; they were in love. So deeply in love.

But all Patricia could see was the bad parts. The parts she didn't want to see. The parts any normal teenage girl wouldn't even want to think about.

All Patricia could see was what would become of their relationship. What she saw was nothing.

She knew that, one day, Eddie would forget about her. It would just slowly happen, he would slowly release himself from her grasp. Their grasp. And he would leave. Leave her alone to wither up. And there would be nothing left

All Patricia could feel was herself digging a hole deeper and deeper. A hole that would eventually come right back up to where she had started; to nowhere. All the work, all the effort they put forth into their relationship would be of no use anymore.

Of course, at first, she had felt love and passion for him. The butterflies in her stomach whenever he saw him coming around the corner. She had realized that it wasn't looking good for them, but she didn't care. Not one bit.

But once it had gotten serious, the scariness of it all overpowered the love. She had never been in a relationship this serious. At least, to her it was serious. She had no idea what Eddie thought about it. She wasn't too sure that she wanted to know either. Some things are best left unsaid, after all.

Eddie had told her that he loved her. She had said it back, and meant it. Thoughts rambled through her head.

_Does he say that to every girl he meets? Every girl he dates? Am I just another one of them? Or..is he genuine? Does he really mean it?_

Patricia had always referred to their relationship as "unstable". She knew it would eventually end, just as every other relationship always does in the movies. The thing she was worried about was burning out. Just completely crashing and losing it towards Eddie. They had their fights, some more serious than others. But she would always stop and walk away when it was getting out of control. She was worried that one day she wouldn't walk away. And it would all end before her eyes.

That's why she broke up with him in the first place; she couldn't bear that happening. Not to herself or Eddie.

For months, they were separated. He did absolutely nothing to keep in contact with her after she left to go back to England, unplanned, in the middle of their vacation in America. She was devastated. She cried for hours on end while she lay alone in her room. With no one to comfort her, no one to look after her, no one to talk to, no one to cry to.

She blamed herself for everything. She never should have started with him. He was only trouble.

Patricia longed for him. She would sit and wait by her phone, waiting for just one call, to prove she wasn't alone.

Everyday, for a month and a half, she sat and waited. Doing the same thing, day after day, week after week. And not once did he call.

Now she was in another fight with her boyfriend, Eddie. She had given him all her chances, and this was for sure her last. She didn't know if it was worth it anymore.

After waiting for him so long, she became depressed and miserable when school started. So, she thought, why not go back to being happy? For just awhile longer?

And that's just what she did. She got KT to hook her back up with Eddie and they rekindled their love. Patricia was happy again.

Up until now. Now, they were in another fight. A bigger fight. Now it would end for good.

She knew it was coming, she knew it from the start. She knew that this was going nowhere. She realized that this was the day that she wouldn't walk away, but he would. For good.

"Patricia, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of us fighting like this. _All the time._" He stressed.

She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. What could she say?

"I don't really know what provokes us to fight like this, but-" This was it; he was gone for good.

"I love it." He finished, stepping closer to her.

"What?" She muttered, almost scoffed, too shocked to talk correctly.

"I'm sorry," He placed his hands around her face, cradling her.

"I am too." She looked up at him and their lips crashed together.

_Mayb_e, she thought,_ I could just give him one more chance._

* * *

What did y'all think? I thought the ending was suckish, I'm bad at writing sad-to-happy endings because I never know what to say ugh. I'm starting this Peddie one shot collection, called Like Like War because I've seen a bajillion other people do this so yup.

This is the first one yay

Please review!


	2. Radioactive

~Inspired by the song Radioactive by Marina & the Diamonds~

I had this saved in my Google Docs from over a month ago; I barely remember writing it! I just skimmed over it and it's a little out of character and weird? I honestly have no memory of writing this or even this idea coming into my head. But it'd be nice if you reviewed it, even if you think it's OOC it'd be nice if you just said it so I know what you think :)

* * *

"Eddie, stop. That's enough." She told him with ferocity in her voice.

"Patricia, all I want you to do is listen! Seriously, is that too much to ask for?" He was starting to become flustered, pacing behind Patricia. She kept walking faster, down the hallway, and all he could do was walk behind her in the narrow hallway.

It was after school and no one was in the school except for a few other students wandering around and maybe a teacher or two. They had stayed to help tutor, that was Patricia and Eddie had to help set up decorations for an assembly that was going to be held the next morning. Each student had to put in a certain amount of hours of volunteer work in order to graduate at the end of the year. Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to learn at a prestigious boarding school, right?

"Apparently," she replied. Eddie couldn't see the front of her face, but he knew her well enough to know that she was rolling her eyes.

"Just listen to me. It wasn't what it looked like, Yacker." She slowed her walking down to listen better, but she didn't stop. They were almost to the doors and he was on her tail.

"Do you really think I'd be into Willow? Really, Patricia?" Eddie questioned her, sounding accusing. Accusing of Patricia. At this point, she felt truly hurt. She wasn't sure what she thought about anything. Not about Eddie, not about her friends, not even about herself. Patricia had no idea. What Eddie was saying was true; how could he be into Willow? Is that even a real question? But then she went back to her own thoughts. Patricia spun around to face Eddie. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"She's a lot more laidback than me. She has pretty blonde hair, just what every guy wants in his girlfriend, right? Willow doesn't care about anything. Other than feelings and emotions and that stupid hippie stuff that hippies talk about, like flowers and stuff." She scoffed. "It was evident that you guys have feelings for each other. It was obvious when she moved into the house, it's obvious when you kiss her-" Eddie grabbed her upper arms, moving them closer to each other.

"Patricia! Stop! We have to kiss in the play, not in real life! It doesn't mean anything, why would you think it affects you and me? You said I could do the play, I told you there'd be a kissing scene if I got the part. You said you were fine." His voice lowered.

Patricia looked him in the eye for a few seconds, wondering what to say with her poker face on. "Isn't this the same reason I broke up with you last time?" Her voice was so silent, so deadly, her words dripping with venom. After a few seconds, she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. Patricia's eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Yeah," was all he said.

Patricia turned around and headed out the doors. She didn't even need to struggle to get out of his grasp. He just let her slide away, just like before.


	3. Double Date Night

"Are you serious?" Patricia whined, her head leaned forward and her lips puckered in disbelief.

"Yeah, me and Jerome thought it would be a good idea. And aren't you friends with Joy anyway?" Eddie sat next to Patricia on his bed.

She straightened her back, "Well, yeah, but we're like best friends. It's just gonna be weird."

Eddie was unsure of how to respond; he wasn't great with this kind of stuff. "Eh," he muttered.

"So, you just planned a dinner date with me, you, Joy, and Jerome that you knew I wasn't going to agree with and all you can say is 'eh'?!" Patricia stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

Eddie blushed a shade of crimson, looking slightly uncomfortable with her hovering above him. "I don't know what you want me to say, Patricia!"

She sighed, letting it go. Patricia just wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Whatever, what should I wear?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Joy shouted across the room, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Jerome walked in holding an arm full of women's clothing. Joy sat up.

"Jerome...?"

"Yes, so I may or may not have planned a date for us tonight and you're going to have to dress particularly nice because I won't be the one needing to be impressed." His words came out so fast, Joy wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

"Wait a minute. You set this up?" Joy interrogated.

"Well, yes, you could say that." He smirked, putting the clothes he was holding into view.

"Jerome, I hope you realize that only answers one of my million questions for you." She pointed a finger at him and gave a small frown.

Still plastering a smirk on his face, Jerome replied, "And what would the others be?"

"Why are you holding clothes that look like they're for me? Why did you set up a random date? Where is it going to be? And why do I have to impress someone else?" Joy's words came out quick.

Jerome directed his eyes toward the ceiling, in thought, as he spoke, "This is what you're going to wear. Eddie and I set up a date with me, you, him, and Patricia. And the date will be at La Ville. Did I answer all your questions?" He looked back down at Joy.

"Yes, I think so.."

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I don't know." Jerome stammered.

"Sounds good."

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

"I'll be ready." Joy smiled.

Patricia sat in the booth alongside Eddie, nervously flicking through the few pages of the menu.

"What are you so nervous about? It's just a couple having a date with their two closest friends." Eddie stated.

Patricia sat the menu down and looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah, yeah I know. I just...I've never done a double date thing before. We haven't even gone on a real date that was this shmancy." She waved her arm around the room. Everything was decorated in white. The tables, the cloths, the walls, the floor, the curtains, even the doors to the kitchen and bathrooms.

Eddie took a look around the place Jerome had picked out for their double date. "True, I agree,"

Patricia's eyebrows raised, suggesting disbelief.

"I mean, I wanted our real first date to be a little more...private, too." He slipped his hand into her's, under the table.

She blushed and felt a little bit of..guilt?

Patricia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Joy and Jerome slid into the seating across from them.

"Sorry, we're late! I had trouble getting into this stupid dress." Joy glared at Jerome. Patricia automatically knew that Jerome had picked it out for her, seeing as it exposed a lot of skin. Eddie, unfortunately, didn't seem to get that memo.

"Then why'd you pick it out?" Eddie inquired, the side of his mouth perking up in a wow-you're-stupid manner.

Patricia slipped her hand out of his and smacked him on the shoulder with it. Eddie faked pain and made a hissing noise. In return, Patricia rolled her eyes then looked away.

"So, what's on the menu for tonight?" Jerome picked up the menu, scanning through it.

"It doesn't look like they have many options." Joy gave a confused look over Jerome's shoulder, looking at his menu. He set it down in the middle of them on the table, so they could share it.

"Yeah, these kind of places don't usually have much to choose from. No pancakes, either." Eddie stated, matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" Patricia countered, ignoring his pancake reference.

"Uh, hello? Super rich dad who owns a prestigious boarding school? Yeah, you get around."

"Whatever," Patricia scoffed.

After dinner, they started to head back to Anubis.

"Did you have fun tonight, Joy?" Jerome asked as he put her jacket on for her.

"Hm, it was alright," She wrinkled her nose up, playfully, faking disgust.

"Oh, please. I know you loved it." Jerome kissed her nose.

Beside them, Eddie watched Jerome, so he could use some of his moves on Patricia. Eddie attempted to sweetly put on Patricia's leather jacket for her.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She swatted her hand at his. He held up his in defeat.

"Alrighty then."

Patricia glared at his weird behavior.

Eddie stuffed his hands in his pocket, "So, did you have a good time? Better than you thought it would be?"

Her eyes softened, "It was okay, I guess." She smirked. Eddie immediately knew she had had a great time. He smiled back at her.

"But, seriously, can we get a banana split or something on the way home? I'm dying from lack of chocolate here!" Patricia exaggerated, changing the subject at the same time.

Eddie wrapped his arm around her neck as they walked out the door together behind Joy and Jerome.

* * *

This was requested by someone on Tumblr, so I just whipped it up. This was very out of character sigh. But if you can review, that'd be awesome!


End file.
